poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Angelica Pickles
Angelica Charlotte Pickles is the main antagonist of the series, who bullies and bosses her younger costars around and treats them as her slaves. Because she is older than the babies are, she is able to talk to the adult characters on the series (while the babies can only communicate with each other and her) which she uses to take advantage of them. Angelica can best be described as the spoiled, vain, sarcastic, selfish, bratty and antagonistic yet unbearably beautiful cousin of Tommy and Dil Pickles. She is known for her frequently manipulating the babies for her own gain and calls them "dumb babies", and thinks she is smarter than them. When the character Susie Carmichael was introduced, she was soon favored among the babies, causing Angelica to start a rivalry with her. She'll say and do anything to get what she wants, even though it normally just gets her into, most of the time, serious trouble. Angelica's villainous roles In "The Trial", Angelica was the one responsible for breaking Mr. Fluffles, Tommy's smiling clown lamp, but she didn't reveal it until near the end, and was sent to a high chair as punishment when Betty and Didi overheard her saying it so remorselessly. In "Spike The Wonder Dog", Angelica made Spike talk and forced Tommy and his friends to get the cookie jar (even though they were supposed to be for after dinner), and brought it to her, and ate all the cookies. After finding out that Tommy and his friends were tricked, Spike rushed into the house to get Stu and Didi to see what Angelica for what she did. Then Stu and Didi took Angelica in the house to clean her up and called her dad for what she done. In "Chuckie's Wonderful Life"' Angelica stole Chaz's favorite music CD, Latvian Folk Dances, after Chuckie takes it after his friends convinced him to take it, and just like her original counterpart, Mr. Potter, she tells Chuckie that they'd all be better off without him. Chuckie is then shown what life is like without him by his Guardian Angel. He is shown the horrors of a world without him. When Chuckie and the Angel get to the Pickles' house, Tommy is seen crawling around in the garbage. The Angel tells Chuckie that Angelica came in one day and took over. Stu and Didi are then seen being treated like servants, making nothing but desserts for her. As a result, Angelica has become morbidly obese, and is also treated like a queen. Tommy asks her for "one little crumb of cookie", even if it's already been in her mouth, she's refuses, saying that of she gave one to him, she'd have to share with everyone else, then she steals his rattle from him. Chuckie then tries to help Tommy, but because they are invisible to themselves, he can't. The Angel says without Chuckie, Tommy has no confidence to stand up to Angelica, Chuckie then wishes himself home. At the end of the episode, Angelica and Drew went back to Chuckie's house to give back the CD to Chaz, and as punishment, not only is she forced to apologize, she also doesn't get dessert for a whole week. In "Angelica Orders Out", after Grandpa falls asleep on the job, while she uses her Uncle Stu's invention, she prank-calls Zippy's Deli to order her own junk food (all of it), and in the process, confines Tommy to an upside-down laundry basket with a box of soap powder on top so she can prank call more people and order dessert, making herself sound like her own mother. Eventually, because she is caught by the grown-ups, all desserts she ordered are sent back except for the flan, which she is forced to eat (and so is Grandpa with his teeth removed). She never makes sure to have a seatbelt on. In "Partners In Crime", after having watched a crime film with her grandfather, while Angelica's mom, Charlotte, was watching Tommy's little brother, Dil, Angelica kidnapped him, (which Charlotte didn't seem to notice), and stole some cookies from other people (despite being forbidden to have any more sweets for a week just after eating ten out of a dozen cupcakes Didi baked) and even stole the elder's cake. Then, Charlotte and the other people found Angelica that she was in big trouble for what she had done. She told her that she won't get new toys, no new clothes and no TV all for a month. In "Mother's Day" Angelica manipulated Chuckie when he was mourning the loss of his real mother (in a surprisingly emotional subject matter) - offering to be his "mother" but having no real desire to care for him. While Angelica appears as the main antagonist of the series, in the movies she acted more as an anti-hero and would side with the babies in the end, against the main villain. In the spin-off All Grown Up! Angelica is 13 years old and is shown to have gotten more beautiful and somewhat matured, but still is spoiled and occasionally mean. Trivia *Angelica will meet Pooh, Ash, Simba, and their friends on ''Pooh's Adventures of Rugrats''. *Angelica will meet Littlefoot, Aladar, Taran, Blu, and their friends on ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Rugrats''. *Despite being the main antagonist of the real series, she will guest star alongside the Rugrats as an ally in any crossover project. *Angelica will guest star in Winnie the Pooh Meets Spider-Man 2. Angelica's Pokemon *Piplup ♂ *Gothita ♀ *Cottonee → Whimsicott ♀ Gallery Angelica Pickles (Rugrats).png Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Idiots Category:Not completely evil. Category:Bullies Category:Kids Category:Anti Heroes Category:Misunderstood characters Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Jerks Category:Reformed characters Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Arch rivals Category:Cousins Category:Nieces Category:Preteens Category:Liars Category:Double Agents Category:Not too intelligent Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Arrogant characters Category:Females Category:Bossy characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Childhood Friends Category:Pooh and Arthur's Team members Category:Not completely evil Category:Child Abusers Category:Greedy characters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Remorseful characters Category:Stubborn characters Category:Anti heroines Category:False Antagonist Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Incriminators Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Vain characters Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Rugrats characters